Chocolate Bliss
by Cinndon Sodagard
Summary: 2 Years and 1 upgrade later, with Rancis and Vanellope take their relationship to the next level? VanillaButter. Rated M for Lemons.(Not the Lemons that can burn down your house)
1. Chapter 1 Chocolate Bliss

**Authors Note; I have decided to rewrite this Lemon, I hope you enjoy. Please Review. Disclaimer; I Dont own Wreck-It Ralph, nor any Characters from the movie.**

**Chocolate Bliss**

It has been 2 Years sense Sugar Rush has been liberated from the megalomaniac racer, Turbo.

Vanellope Von Schweetz, who regained power after Turbo's Defeat, has been enjoying hanging out and racing with all the other racers.

Not long after the defeat of Turbo, Rancis Fluggerbutter, one of the other racers, got the courage to ask Vanellope to be his Girlfriend, they have been enjoying nearly 2 years of being together.

About 1 week ago, Sugar Rush got an upgrade. To keep the interest of the customers, Mr Litwag, the owner of the arcade where Sugar Rush resides, desired to give the game an upgrade so all the racers looked closer to 19 Years Old, as well as giving all their carts more speed.

Rancis Fluggerbutter was speeding down the straight away toward the Finish line, determined to get First place in today's roster race. Just then, he looked to his left and saw his Girlfriend, Vanellope Von Schweetz, passing him. As she passed, she gave him a wink, then sped past, leaving him in a cloud of candy dust.

He was mesmerized at how beautiful she had became after the upgrade last week. After she passed him in a big cloud of dust, he snapped out of his trance and followed her across the finish line. He pulled his cart over to the side of the track so none of the others would hit his cart as they finished.

He took off his helmet and got out of his cart. He couldn't help but smile as Vanellope celebrated her victory. She noticed Rancis and walked over to him.

" Beat you again Flugs" she said as she walked over to where he parked his cart.

"Well the Kit-Cart isnt as fast as the RV1, even with the upgrade" he replied, referring to the cart they made.

"Well its too bad its in the shop then Flugs" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You know Nelly" he started "We have been going out for almost 2 years now"

"You know it Flugs, and ive enjoyed every moment of it." she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"..and with the upgrade last week, I figured we could take our relationship to the next level." he whispered, with a wink.

"Sounds like a great idea Flugs." replied Vanellope as she started a make out session with Rancis.

The upgrade not only sped up their carts, it bumped all the racers up to 19 Years old, giving them all the perks of the age as well.

Rancis broke off the kiss for air. "How about we meet at my place in about an hour or so?" he asked.

"Sounds good Flugs." Vanellope replied.

"See you then." he said as he got back in his cart and drove home.

**About 1 Hour Later.**

Rancis stepped out of his shower and dried himself off.

'This is going to be a fun night' he thought to himself.

After he finished drying himself off, he got into some comfortable, yet loose, clothing and went into his living room and waited for Vanellope.

Vanellope was speeding down toward Rancis's house. She had gotten a shower and changed into some loose clothing.

'This will be fun' she though as she smiled.

She drove up to his house and walked up to the door. Rancis heard her cart and went to open the door for her.

"Hey Flugs." she said as she walked inside.

"Hey Nelly, you look good" he replied.

He couldn't help but look at her with a smirk on his face as she walked past.

When he slowly closed the door with his foot she turned her head around.

"Are you checking me out Flugs?" she asked as she stuck her butt out at him.

He looks up at her with a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, so?" he admits.

Vanellope puts her hands on her hips and licks her lips as she walks back toward Rancis, a smirk on her face.

"Do you like what you see Flugs" she says as she rubs up against him.

"Yes I do"

Vanellope smacks his butt, then rubs it, causing Rancis to jolt forward a bit.

"Well, you dont look bad yourself" she suggestively says as she pulls his face closer to hers, planting her lips on his.

Vanellope wraps her arms around Rancis's neck as he turns toward her and puts his hands around her hips as they make out.

Rancis rubs her lower back and sides, causing Vanellope to moan against his lips.

"Why don't we take this to my room?" Rancis suggests after they break for air.

Vanellope rubs her hands across his chest, smiling.

"Sounds good" she says as she grabs him by his loose shirt and leads him back to his room.

'This will be interesting' Rancis thought to himself, smiling.

Vanellope dragged him into his room, then proceeded to throw herself on him, starting a more heated make-out session. He promptly closed the door behind him with his foot. She could taste the peanut butter from his lips as they continued to drag out their heated kiss. Rancis wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer, she picked up her legs and locked them behind him, deepening the kiss even further.

Rancis carried Vanellope over to the bed and sat down with her. They broke for air as she tugged at his loose shirt with a smug look on her face. He took off his shirt as he continued to make out with Vanellope. They laded back on the bed, Vanellope put her hands on his head and pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

As they broke for air again, she took off her shirt, revealing a double striped bra. Rancis's eyes widened at the sight of this.

"What is it Flugs?" she asked as she rubbed his exposed chest.

"Its nothing, your just so beautiful." he replied, causing her to blush.

They pulled each other close to continue making out, Rancis began to bite Vanellope's lower lip, causing her to moan. She ran her hands across his bare chest and back. He slid his hands around her back and undid her bra, causing it to slip off of her chest. She broke off for a moment to remove her bra, then proceeded to toss it off to the side.

Rancis began to suck on one of her breasts, using one of his hands to fondle the other one. Vanellope began to breath heavier as she moaned louder at this, running her hands across his back as he switched between her breasts.

"Oh Rancis" she moaned

He stopped sucking on her breasts to go back to make out with her. He ran his hands up and down Vanellope's sides. She moaned and squirmed around from this as she got turned on even more.

Vanellope pushed Rancis onto his back and stuck her hand down his pants and began to rub his shaft as she used her free hand to start taking off his pants. When his pants got low enough, she began to suck on his tool.

"Oh Vanellope, your so good at this." Rancis moaned as he ran his hands through her hair while she continued to suck on his tool.

She looked back up at Rancis, then she stopped blowing him and proceeded to take off her pants, leaving on only her damp panties. He used this break to finish taking off his pants. As they both finished taking off their pants, she laded back down on the bed, then Rancis started to rub her wet clit through her panties, causing her to moan loud.

"Oh Mod Rancis." she exclaimed

He proceeded to take off her damp panties and then started to eat her out. Vanellope ran her hands through her own hair and arched her back from the resulting pleasure spike as she moaned his name even louder.

"Oh Rancis, please don't stop baby" she moaned as she gripped the bed sheet tightly.

Rancis obeyed as he continued to push his tongue faster and deeper into Vanellope, whom lost all control over her voice and moaned so loud it could almost be taken as a scream.

He pulled back and looked up at Vanellope, who's hair was in shambles and was breathing very heavily. Rancis smiled as he climbed up to meet her face.

"Oh. My. Fudging. Mod. Rancis." Vanellope panted out

Rancis could only smile before Vanellope jumped up, grabbed his face and forced her tongue into his mouth, pulling him down to the bed with her.

He slid his hands up and down her back and sides as they continued to make out

She grabbed his hair as she continued to suck on his mouth.

Rancis rubbed his shaft against Vanellope's clit, who began to moan against his lips from his teasing.

Rancis broke the kiss and moved down to her neck and began to suck and kiss it as he continued to tease her.

Vanellope began to shake and moan loudly again from drowning in the pleasure he was showering her with.

"Take me Flugs, take me now!" she moaned loudly.

Rancis positioned himself on top of her then slowly began to thrust into Vanellope causing her to become very anxious for more.

"RANCIS! Go Faster for Mod's Sake!" she yelled.

He sped up slightly, making Vanellope even more anxious to the point where she started to growl at him.

Vanellope grabbed Rancis by his hair and pulled him to her face.

"Rancis, I Swear to Mod, if you dont fuck me faster, i will throw you in the Fungeon nude, tie you up and fuck you until your head explodes! Now stop being a pussy and fuck me!"

Rancis smirked at Vanellope, knowing that the anticipation was all but killing her.

Rancis cracked his neck and his hands, crawled back onto her, spread her legs and began to tear her out quickly.

Vanellope threw her head back onto the bed and arched her back as she screamed out his name.

"Oh Fudge Rancis." She moaned as he continued to pick up his pace, cutting off her sentence.

Vanellope screams even louder as Rancis continues to tear her out

She pulls him back down to her face and begins to suck on his mouth again, moaning loudly against his lips.

Rancis stops tearing her and breaks for air. "Are you alright Nelly?"

"Never. Been. Better." she says as she flips him back onto the bed and begins to suck on his tool.

"I taste so good." she responds.

Rancis moans loudly as Vanellope sucks on his tool.

"Oh Mod Vanellope, Your very good at this." he says as he begins to breath deeper.

Vanellope places his shaft back inside of her. Rancis runs his hands across the entirety of her sweaty curves as she continues to thrust him into her.

"Oh Vanellope" He says as she speeds up her thrusts onto him.

She leans in closer to him to make out with him. He can taste the vanilla on her lips as he wraps his hands around her head to deepen the kiss.

Rancis begins to thrust back against Vanellope, causing her to moan against his lips.

He then proceeds to flip Vanellope back over and begins to rapidly tear her out, pushing her to the edge, causing her to shake.

"Im close Rancis" she moans, loudly "Dont stop"

"I don't intend on it." he replies, speeding up his thrusting.

She gets even tighter as she approaches her climax. He begins to feel his own climax coming as well. She moans loudly and arches her back, throwing her head back.

"Im cumming Rancis." she screams.

Vanellope releases all over Rancis's shaft as he continues thrusting, pushing him over the edge.

"Im cumming too, Vanellope." he moans.

He releases inside of her, as they both feel the wave of pleasure that have come over them from their climaxes. Rancis pulls out of Vanellope as he collapses on the bed next to her.

"That was great, you did a great job Rancis." Vanellope said, panting.

"Thanks Nelly, you did great too." Rancis replied.

"We should do this again sometime." she suggested.

"Sounds good" he agreed as they both drifted off to sleep, holding each other closely.


	2. Requests Accepted!

Request Time; If you would like to send in a request for a Lemon, Leave a review or send me a PM!

No Yaoi, Sorry, and only characters from Sugar Rush.

Any requests will be posted under this story


End file.
